SUMMARY We are requesting continuation of the NICHD training grant in Demography to the University of Pennsylvania (Penn). The proposed program continues Penn's longstanding excellence in training in Demography and will be enhanced by (a) the creation of a new training workshop, (b) the formalization of a research apprenticeship program, (c) improved cross-fertilization with Penn's graduate program in Sociology, (d) the recruitment of new training faculty from multiple disciplines, and (e) expanded activities to enhance diversity. Six pre- doctoral positions (no post-doctoral positions) are requested. The principal aim of the Demography pre- doctoral program at Penn is to train independent researchers who are prepared to play leading roles in population analysis. This goal is achieved through (i) intensive instruction in the methods, theoretical approaches, and empirical substance of demography and allied disciplines; (ii) progressive incorporation of students into faculty research activities; and (iii) subsequent branching into independent research. The training in Demography described in this proposal reflects a vision of the population sciences and population health in which a strong background in the logic of demographic process is the gateway to the application of contributions from elsewhere in the social and behavioral sciences to an array of topics of public and scientific interest.